Azure Glade
''Disclaimer: This is all fan made and by no means something for everyone to follow. This is a region safe for dragon and other unique roleplayers and various others who just need a place to relax or learn. '' =The Glade= Long standing city at the summit of the largest mountain in the Spires. Various races seem to be live in The Glade. Most of which find solace as disguised Dragons and other highly gifted magical beings. There is a spark of magic in the air, familiar in feel. Those who have been near the Nexus or any other place of highly concentrated magic could feel the push and pull of the Ley Lines. =Locations= Silver Villa The main structure is where the Lord and Lady of the Mountains resides. Seen further upon the submit of the mountain overlooking the city and much of the land. The closest to the skies. The family that lives in this manor holds much responsibility. It is highly guarded by not only it’s residents, but trusted members whom sworn themselves to the Flight. Besides the quite obvious rooms, these are the more important and noteworthy rooms: *Inside the Silver Villa is an extensive Library filled with collections of pieces from all over Azeroth and more. As a hobby of the Lady to restore, store, and make copies of various tombs and papers from magic to history. A room filled with various portals to specific places all over Azeroth. A museum of priceless artifacts, items, and things with various magical properties dating back over many centuries. *Deeper into the mountain itself, heavily guarded were two ways. From magical wards and dragonkin armed and ready to defend. *In one direction was the entrance to the Blue Mother’s Den. The Lady’s private cavern of various gems, ice, and magic. Another area with in the cavern itself was very much kin to a graveyard. Eggs upon eggs preserved in ice. Each egg ether too scared or broken or even empty. A love always shown and care to keep them close. *In the other direction was a lavender hued silver gate. Beyond the gate would be the primary entrance to the “Silver River”. The Silver River, a name for the Ley Lines she and her family call it. The richest of arcane magical sources on Azeroth, one that the flight had the duty to protect, one that this particular family swore to protect. The Cyan Vault Near the Silver Villa, the Vault contains powerful artifacts. Many locked away under restrictive lock and key by the Blue Dragonflight due to the destructive or manipulative nature of the items. There are at least three levels of storage involved with in the Cyan Vault. *Scholarly – This level of storage allows members of the Academy and those with visiting to utilize artifacts and books stored for further studies. *Intermediate – This level of storage allows students and professors of the Academy as well as registered members to study closely with objects of magical complicity. *Secured – This area is typically off limits to many. Storage of powerful artifacts and literature heavily guarded by dragonkin. It is speculated that there is another layer of secured items but it is unclear if this is correct. Arcana Academia Center of the city trade. The Academy was built centuries ago by a dragon by the name of Xelaingos. He believed in the fundamental thought that all races and creeds had the right to practice magic. While the practice of various Arcane and Elemental schools of magic are taught, those with ill intent are often removed from the Academy. This is the main campus compared to the smaller ones scattered around the Azurespire Mountains. Headmaster: Hailey Spellshadow Flight Master Terrace On the far end of the city is a large terrace for those flying to The Glade. Equipped with a warm stable, food, water, and medical supplies for mounts flying or otherwise. Category:Mountains Category:Places Category:House of Sunrunner Category:Azurespire Mountains Locations